schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Christophe Keckeis
Christophe Keckeis (* 18. April 1945 in Neuchâtel; Bürger von Fislisbach, Kanton Aargau) ist ein Schweizer Offizier. Er war vom 1. Januar 2004 bis am 31. Dezember 2007 Chef der Schweizer Armee. Leben Vor 2003 Keckeis ist zweisprachig (Französisch und Deutsch). Er verfügt über einen Hochschulabschluss in Politikwissenschaften (Universität Lausanne, 1976), doch spielte sich sein Berufsleben fast ausschliesslich in der Armee ab. 1966 wurde er Pilot im Überwachungsgeschwader (UeG) und ab 1968 Berufsmilitärpilot bei der Fliegerstaffel 17. 1974 wurde er zum Hauptmann befördert und pilotierte eine , im März 1977 überlebte er die Kollision eines Mirage IIIBS beim Militärflugplatz Payerne, als er als Bordfotograf mitflog. Im Jahr 1977 folgte die Generalstabsausbildung, zu Beginn der 1980er Jahre wurde er als Geschwaderführer zum Major befördert. 1989 übernahm er als Oberst das Kommando des Luftverteidigungsregiments. Zwischen 1985 und 1992 war Keckeis überdies Evaluationspilot für ein neues Kampfflugzeug. 1991 wurde er Kommandant des Überwachungsgeschwaders. Ab 1993 bis 1997 war er Kommandant der Fliegerbrigade im Range eines Brigadiers, 1998–1999 Chef des Stabes des Kommandanten Luftwaffe. Zwischen 2000 und 2002 war er als Divisionär Chef Untergruppe Operationen der Luftwaffe und Stellvertreter des Kommandanten der Luftwaffe. Chef der Armee 2003–2007 Keckeis wurde am 30. Oktober 2002 vom Bundesrat zum schef gewählt und gleichzeitig als künftiger Chef der Armee und Projektleiter von Armee XXI designiert. Am 1. Januar 2003 übernahm er die Funktion des Generalstabschef und ein Jahr darauf, am 1. Januar 2004, wurde Keckeis der erste Chef der Armee im Rang eines Korpskommandanten. In dieser Funktion kommandierte er die beiden Teilstreitkräfte Heer und Luftwaffe, die Höhere Kaderausbildung der Armee (HKA), die Logistikbasis der Armee (LBA), die Führungsunterstützungsbasis (FUB), den Planungsstab (PST A) sowie den Führungsstab der Armee (FST A). Er war damit eine Art Friedensgeneral, seine Funktion ist mit dem in Kriegszeiten von der Bundesversammlung zu wählenden Oberbefehlshaber der Armee nicht identisch. Schwerpunkte seiner Tätigkeit als Chef der Armee: Keckeis' grösste Aufgabe bestand in der Umsetzung der Armeereform XXI, die insbesondere eine Verkleinerung der Mannschaftsstärke und vermehrte Kooperation mit ausländischen Partnern vorsah. Am 31. Dezember 2007 übergab er dieses Amt seinem Nachfolger Roland Nef. Nach 2007 Kurz vor seinem Ausscheiden als Chef der Armee geriet das Verteidigungsdepartement (VBS) wegen der Unterstützung eines Buches mit dem Titel Christophe Keckeis - Die Zukunft der Schweizer Armee mit 100'000 Schweizer Franken Steuergeldern in scharfe Kritik. Die Kosten für die Festschrift wurden schliesslich von einem privaten Gönner übernommen. Seit 2008 ist Keckeis Präsident des Genfer Zentrums für die demokratische Kontrolle der Streitkräfte (Geneva Centre for the Democratic Control of Armed Forces, DCAF). Von 2008 bis 2011 war er im International Advisory Board of the Center of Security, Economics and Technology der Universität St Gallen. Im 2009 war er Militärischer Experte in der Independent International Fact-Finding Mission on the Conflict in Georgia (IIFFMCG). Seit 2009 ist er Stiftungsrat des Musée de l’aviation militaire de Payerne. Bis 2012 war er Fluglehrer CPL (A) im Club Neuchâtelois d'Aviation. Er totalisiert mehr als 5380 Flugstunden. In den Jahren 2011 und 2012 war er für die Sicherheit des Bootes Planet Solar (1st Solar Boat Expedition around the World) verantwortlich. Privatleben Keckeis ist verheiratet und Vater zweier Töchter und eines Sohnes. Auszeichnungen und Dekorationen * 5. März 2008: Commandeur de la Légion d'Honneur par le Président de la République Française. * 26. Mai 2008: Großes Silbernes Ehrenzeichen mit dem Stern für Verdienste um die Republik ÖsterreichAufstellung aller durch den Bundespräsidenten verliehenen Ehrenzeichen für Verdienste um die Republik Österreich ab 1952 (PDF; 6,9 MB) Literatur * und Philippe Zahno (Herausgeber): Christophe Keckeis: Die Zukunft der Schweizer Armee. Zürich: Orell Füssli, 2007. ISBN 978-3280052600 (Kommentar von Christophe Keckeis. In: Klartext: Das Schweizer Medienmagazin.) Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militärpilot Kategorie:Schweizer Kategorie:Geboren 1945 Kategorie:Mann